


Let's get some coffee!

by sleepy_exe



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Janna helps them out, Takes place after 'Sleepover'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_exe/pseuds/sleepy_exe
Summary: Star takes Marco to their usual coffee shop after a sad rejection. He notices some things about Star he hadn't noticed before. He wonders, "Do I like Star?"
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Rejections, Coffee and Mackie Hand Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty fluff. I don't know how to tag that well but basically Star and Marco have to deal with their emotions and stuff.

“Today is the day! I am going to ask Jackie out. I would have waited longer but the stupid truth box thing messed up the time. It’s fine, it’s fine” mused Marco.

“When are you going to actually do it Marco?” said Janna. She pushed him towards Jackie.

“Hey Jackie, so I was wondering, if you wanted to go out, like on a date, with me?”

“I was expecting this, muttered Jackie, I don’t see you that way Marco, I’m really sorry. I hope we can still hangout, you know?”

“No, no it’s alright Jackie, I understand what you, what you’re saying. I don’t mind.” stammered Marco.

Marco awkwardly walked towards the exit of his school. He saw Star there. 

“Hey Marco, did everything go well with Jackie?”  
“No, she said she didn’t see me that way. My life is ruined” mumbled Marco.

She hugs Marco and pats his back. “It’s alright Marco, it happens to people all the time, let’s go to the coffee shop across the street. It always cheers you up. I’ll bring Janna along too.”

The trio walk to the coffee shop. The bustling atmosphere lifts Marco’s spirit almost immediately. 

Before Marco could even say a word, Star ordered exactly what he was going to order. He was taken back but didn’t say anything. He liked seeing how Star knew him so well. Janna orders her coffee and everyone sits at a comfortable booth and watches a couple of Mackie Hand movies to make sure Marco feels better. Janna falls asleep in 20 minutes. Marco and Star finish watching the movie. 

“Well that was an awesome movie, it was awesome when that dude did that thing at that place am I right?” said Janna. She walked outside. “Marco you’ll be paying right? Thanks!” yelled the brunette.

“I’ll pay Marco, it’s fine”. Star gives him a warm smile. Marco smiles back like a dork. She steps up to the counter and hands over the money. “I’m paying for the girl with the beanie too, she left a while back”. 

When the duo reaches home, Marco goes to bed instantly. He said he’s tired as heck. 

Things go as usual for the next couple of weeks. One day, after school, Star passes Oskar. 

“Hey Star!”  
“Oh hey Oskar, what’s the matter?”  
“I was thinking, we haven’t talked in a while.”  
“Yeah, it’s been some time since we spoke” chuckled Star.  
“I’ll just say it, do you want to go out on a date with me?” 

Oskar brushed his hair from his eyes. His eyes met with Star. 

Star thinks to herself, “Do I even like Oskar? What am I saying? Of course I do! But what about Marco? I like him too right? This is so confusing. I need to talk to Janna. If I say no, Marco’s gonna be suspicious of me. I need to answer Oskar immediately right?

Star stammers and finally says something, “I’ll have to um, think about it, I'm not rejecting you or whatever. I just need to think over it alright?”

“Oh okay, tell me by tomorrow :D” replies Oskar.

A few hours later, Janna asked Star about the Oskar thing.

“Hey, I thought you had a crush on that kid, why didn’t you go out with him?”

“I just want to, think over it and make sure it’s absolutely right to ask him out AND what our first date will be.” murmured Star.

“You already planned it out, you yapped about it for hours just a few weeks ago, chuckled Janna, come on, I know you’re lying.”. (Janna lols)

“I might have an incy-wincy crush on Marco and a bigger one I think about Oskar. I don’t know who I like anymore.” sighed Star.

“Look man, I don’t mind who you go out with, but if you want to go out with Oskar and you like him too, you should go out with him. Marco got rejected a few weeks ago. He might not have gotten over it. I’m not forcing you or whatever. Just think about it” stated Janna.

“Thanks Janna. You’re awesome! I’ll think about it.” She thanked Janna and gave her a hug.

The next day, Star went to Oskar’s locker and decided on her response. She slowly stepped towards him.


	2. Crushes, Coffee and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star finally answers Oskar's date. Marco notices some sweet differences in Star's behaviour when they visit the coffee shop. Marco hands Star flower and finally realises his feelings. "Do I like Star?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote the next chapter. I will write the *final* one tomorrow or day after tomorrow.

“Hi Oskar!”  
“Oh hey Star, did you decide on our date yet?”  
“Yeah, about that. So, I thought extensively about it.”  
“Alright, so are we going out or not?”  
“Okay, listen, you’re a really nice guy, but, I don’t think that we're right for each other.”  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry Oskar, I’m just not interested.”  
“It’s, it's fine Star. I’ll get over it.” he walked away slowly.  
“I’m sorry!”  
“Nevermind, you should go out with whoever you want to. If that’s not me, It’s fine.” sighed the brunette in a sad yet satisfied voice.

Star slowly walked away giving Oskar a bright smile. Oskar waved and gave her a neutral expression.

Star walks home with Marco just a couple of minutes later.

“So Star! Are you going to go out with Oskar?” sneered Marco. He hums ‘Here comes the bride”. 

“I said no”. Star started laughing nervously.

“Wait what? But didn’t you have a crush on him for like, 3 months?” inquired Marco.

“Well, I realised, I don’t want to date some guy whose last name I don’t even know. And I just got over him a few weeks ago.” stated Star in a monotone voice.

“Oh you did? That’s cool I guess? Or not? I don’t know.” joked the red-hooded boy.

They both started chuckling. Star noticed Marco's big brown eyes, they looked beautiful.

She quickly looked away before he became aware of that. Her cheeks turned rose-red.

They walked home talking about their day, Star stammering every couple seconds and Marco laughing at her.

2 weeks later, Marco seems to be feeling better and more confident.He sounded more upbeat and talked more often and smiled his dazzling smile.

Star spotted his change of behaviour and putting Marco friend first and crush second, she asks him to come with her to the coffee shop, to celebrate his happiness. And because they haven’t talked properly for the past month, a coffee shop would be the perfect place!

They go right after school’s over.

“Hey, is Janna coming too?” questioned Marco.

“No, she said her parents are taking her to a school psychologist because she’s as they said “very concerned about her”.” replied Star.

“Oh. I’m not complaining, she’s wack, but vibe.” snickered Marco.

They soon reached the coffee shop. The atmosphere changed all over again. It was calm, sweet, but empty, with only those 2. Once again Star orders exactly what Marco wanted and places her order too.

“How do you always know what I want?” queried Marco, in a very, very confused tone.

“I’ve been friends with you for what, 1 year? You expect me to not know what coffee you like? You drink coffee 24/7.” jested the golden blonde.

They get their coffee and sit down at a 2 people table and start talking as usual. 

“You know, I learned quite a bit about flowers from the library. Did you know yellow roses represent friendship? That’s perfect because I love roses! And yellow!” giggled Star.

“I used to garden with my dad when I was younger. We mostly grew white daisies. I love them now!” replied Marco with a certain spark in his voice.

“Soooo, what did you do today?” asked Star.

“I had P.E today. I literally fell face first into the ground.” chuckled Marco. Star laughed back and gave him an endearing smile.

“You are okay right now aren’t you? If you aren’t I’m blasting you towards the clinic so you get yourself FIXED!” argued Star.

“I’m fine Star, thanks for worrying about me and threatening to launch me towards the hospital.” smirked Marco.

Marco noticed Star’s ponytail, it looked pretty. He liked the way she politely asked him about his day and aggressively helped and complimented him. Her way of appreciating even the worst of people and improving herself every chance she gets. He likes the way Star acts.

When they’re done with their epic coffee. Marco and Star go out and begin walking home. Marco says that they should go another path today.

“Alright Marco, whatever you say!” said Star, oblivious to where they were going.

He walks into a flower shop and gets a bouquet of yellow and red roses. He takes a deep breath and hands them to Star.

“Awww, thanks Marco! I love them!” gushed Star.

“I’ll show you how to keep cut flowers alive as I said I’m a ✨professional✨ flower-boy person.” boasted Marco.

“Sure, a professional flower-boy person sounds like the perfect job for you!” tittered Star and gave another one of her captivating smiles.

“I like the way you smile.” mumbled Marco, with all the pureness in his mind.

“What? I couldn’t hear you.” responded the confused girl.

“Nothing- nothing, I said nothing.” stammered Marco.

“Okay Marco?” said Star, suspicious of the brunette.

They awkwardly walk home and to their rooms. Marco plops himself upon his bed. He thinks to himself, “Do I like Star?”.


	3. Change, Coffee and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter of the 'Let's get some coffee!" fic. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it!

A couple of days later, Marco reveals to Janna that he might have feelings for Star.

“But I just recently got over Jackie’s rejection. How can I be sure?” worried Marco.

Janna gives him the same advice she gave Star. “If you like Star, then ask her out dude, there’s no point in not telling her. What’re you going to do? Jackie rejected you, you have feelings for someone else, so why not tell them. What’s the worst outcome? She’ll go back to Mewni?” quibbled Janna.

“Uh, yeah! She might, things could go very awkward, very quickly. So, she might leave.” argued back Marco, albeit his mind racked over his decision to ask out Star.

“Did her parents send her here, so she can’t leave, even if someone forced her. But, like, I don’t know. Just remember what I said, okay? I don’t want things to go wacky between you 2 nerds.” 

“Well, that was actually insightful Janna. Thanks :D” exclaimed, the happy but surprised boy.

“That’s what I’m here for, vibing and sometimes help you guys” teased Janna. She gave him a smirk and a thumbs up.

Marco spent another uneasy week thinking about it. “I should ask out Star! But what if she doesn’t see me that way? I can’t not tell her. But she said she likes Oscar, but didn’t go out with him. Does she not like him? Maybe she likes someone else? Feelings do change.”

The next morning was a bright, sunny Saturday. “Marco, we’ve got to go to the library today right? We had to do some human history research.” shakily reminded Star.

Her cheeks are tinted with lemonade pink.

“Uh yeah. We had to go to the library. Let’s go. I’ll get my- get my, uhh jacket.” He rushes out the room and takes a deep breath. “Why is talking to her so hard?”.

They reach the library and sit down at a small and cosy table. Marco observes her pretty blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. “I’ve been staring for too long.”

“Hey Star.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve wanted to ask you something for sometime now.”

“Go on :D”

“I like you”

“What? I-”

“I understand if you don’t want to. Heck, I’d understand if you wanted to move back to Mewni”. 

“No, Marco-”

“I’m sorry, this was a mistake. I knew I shouldn’t have asked!”

“Marco listen to me”.

“I ruined our friendship. Now everything’s gonna be awkward. This was a huge mistake. I shouldn’t have asked! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sor-”

“Marco, I like you too” interjects the now cheerful blonde.

“You do? Wait what?”. Marco tries to process what’s going on.

“What?” repeats Marco, more confused than ever.

“I realised my feelings a few weeks ago. The way you smile and help me out when I make mistakes, which is like, all the time. I love talking to you, it makes me feel like I’m going to explode but at peace at the same time. Would you want to go out with me? Like on a date?”

“Yes- umm yes please”

The pair chuckles, like old times.

They hold hands and step outside. The 2 friends, with tension so thick, you could poke it with a pencil, stand outside as a couple.

“Let’s get some coffee!", grinned Star.


End file.
